


Why do you hate me, brother?

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Childhood, No Twincest, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: Yukio and Rin were best friends when they were children, but as they grew older Yukio became indifferent to Rin, and Rin had a lot to say about that.(Basically this story is about when Yukio and Rin were children, leading up to when they're fifteen)





	Why do you hate me, brother?

Laughter echoed in the abandoned playground. Nobody came here anymore except for two boys, aged 5. They were twins, although they were pretty different looking. One had pure blue eyes and black messy hair, while the other one had turquoise eyes covered behind glasses and brown hair. Their personalities were also very different. The older twin, who had black hair, was always getting into fights. He was reckless and didn’t think twice about his actions. He always thought that he was in the right, and anyone he got in a fight with was in the wrong. It didn’t matter the situation.

 

The younger twin, the bespectacled one, was always nervous and extremely shy – he was an easy target for bullies, and that’s there Rin stepped in as the best older brother in the world in his eyes. Rin would beat up anyone who dared to even _look_ at Yukio the wrong way. He never let anyone get away with hurting his younger brother.

 

The one thing that they both had in common however, was that either one wanted to protect the other.

 

And so they did.

 

Or at least tried to.

 

* * *

 

It was when they were seven that things started to change. Their bond remained strong, but Yukio seemed to be relying less on Rin and spent more time with their surrogate father, Shiro.

 

Rin was happy of course that Yukio seemed to know how to take care of himself, but there was also a part of him that was… disappointed. He wanted to be able to protect Yukio, he felt like it was one of the only ways that he could show his brother how much he meant to him. Rin was horrible with talking about feelings, and Yukio never seemed to care much about it, but… with this new development it meant that Rin was unable to let his twin know how much he loved him.

 

But Yukio seemed happy with this newfound confidence, so Rin just put on a smile to cover up his real feelings.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Yukio?” They were nine now. The younger twin glanced over at his brother, who was lounging on the other end of the couch. “Hmm?”

 

“Do you… I mean… has anyone been messing with you lately that you couldn’t handle?” Rin blurted out. Yukio gave him a confused look, but then seemed to think about it. After a moment he shook his head. “Nope. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

“Oh… that’s. That’s great.”

 

* * *

 

They were twelve.

 

Yukio was not talking to him.

 

Rin didn’t know what he had done wrong. Over the past few years Yukio had seemed more withdrawn and came home looking tired, talking a lot with their dad, but this was a whole new level.

 

Yukio barely even looked at Rin, and when they talked Yukio was always short with him. That wasn’t the only thing though – Yukio seemed extremely mad with their dad, which was incredibly rare. The even odder thing was that their dad never tried to reconcile with Yukio, he just gave him guilty and sad looks. Yukio and their dad were constantly disappearing, but when they were near Rin they didn’t speak unless they were forced to.

 

Needless to say dinner was always an awkward affair.

 

It took months, but things seemed to return back to normal again. Yukio and their dad seemed to have made up, speaking about things in low tones so that Rin couldn’t hear.

 

But.

 

But….

 

Yukio’s attitude had only slightly differed towards Rin.

 

He talked to Rin more, although his voice was always flat, and when they did talk it was mostly arguing over Rin being reckless or not getting good grades.

 

Rin spent many nights lying down and staring at the ceiling, getting lost in thought. He didn’t know what had caused that sudden change in Yukio. Maybe puberty? Rin did always laugh whenever Yukio’s voice cracked, despite the death glares…

 

But that couldn’t be the reason. Was Yukio really that mad that Rin was… well, what most people called a delinquent? And why did his face always harden if someone called him a demon? He didn’t even look like he wanted to defend Rin, he just seemed to close off, as though he hadn’t heard that word in the first place.

 

It hurt Rin.

 

Rin had always looked out for Yukio, and now Yukio repaid him by letting people purposefully hurt him? He was confused and angry and hurt and it was all bubbling up inside of him until one day he exploded.

 

“Why do you hate me so much?”

 

Yukio, for his part, did seem surprised as he turned to look at his older brother. “Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me. Why do you hate me so much?”

 

Yukio just rolled his eyes and returned to his studying. “Don’t be stupid Rin, I don’t hate you.”

 

Rin practically growled and ripped the book out of his brother’s hands, throwing it across the room.

 

“RIN!” Yukio yelled, “WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!”

 

“WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM!?” Rin shouted back.

 

“MY PROBLEM IS YOU JUST THREW MY BOOK ACROSS THE ROOM!”

 

Rin’s body was shaking, and he let in a deep breath, teeth clenched. “That’s not your only problem with me. I don’t know what the hell I did, but you’ve been acting like you barely know me since we first turned twelve. If we ever do talk, it’s because you’re yelling at me for something, and you never step in if someone insults me. But then if I insult them back well _god forbid_ I fucking stand up for myself without you acting like the entire thing was my fault to begin with when I’ve done nothing! Yeah I’ve teased you, but all brothers tease each other! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?”

 

Yukio opened his mouth, but couldn’t seem to find an answer to that, so he quickly shut it again. They stared at each other in silence, Rin glaring and Yukio looking a mixture of shock, guilt and what might have been anger. “… You didn’t do anything wrong,” the younger eventually replied, before getting up to grab his book and leave the room.

 

Somehow, it sounded like a lie.

 

* * *

 

_"You utter fool, brother...Why did you come up with this ridiculous idea of becoming an Exorcist? Revenge? Some kind of twisted sense of atonement towards Father? If you truly have the nerve to feel that way...then you should give yourself up to Order Headquarters...or just die, please."_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch it, when they were seven Yukio trained to become an exorcist, and when they were twelve Yukio learned the truth about Rin's heritage.


End file.
